


【FF14|于桑】Sad Song For All Of You（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.x期间，含一点5.0的梗。有病病，注意避雷。*含R18内容，含非CP关系R18内容，包括“买卖”情报、非正常手段追求、暴力倾向R18等要素，请未成年人勿入，再次强调注意避雷。





	【FF14|于桑】Sad Song For All Of You（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *题目取自作业BGM：Parson James《Sad Song》/John Legend《All Of Me》。  
*想实现一些双箭头又不想明说条件下群里聊过的脑洞，包括“买卖”情报、非正常手段追求、暴力倾向R18等等。  
*第三次避雷提醒。

【1】

“假的吧。”

帕帕力莫的脸色一瞬间变得十分难看，令桑克瑞德赶忙换了个口吻。

“不是说你在骗人，我是指，那家伙啊，根本就连自己想的究竟是什么都搞不清。感情这事儿他可木得很，你也承认吧？可能他只是看书看到了什么风花雪月的段子，把旧人旧事和现在的人际联想到一块儿弄混了而已。”

小刀在灯光里蹦来跳去，折射出的光都是砂金色的。

“所以我说，多半是假的。别担心啦，顶多就是打听下他最近缠上了哪家女孩……噢，应该说是，不慎让哪家女孩芳心暗许。毕竟他还是挺不错的，对吧。”

也不管帕帕力莫的脸色越来越沉，桑克瑞德自顾自地吃吃笑：“就我们对他的了解，把感情交给他准是没错的。虽说是块没雕琢过的大石头，不过偶尔透出的那点光泽，谁都能看出他的本质价值连城。”

他又“哎呀哎呀”地抛起另一把刀，仿佛在与前辈私下交谈时突然心态变化，变装成了个杂耍艺人。

“总之和我没多大关系，这是拂晓血盟专属——爱的吟游诗人的结论，你没意见吧？”

帕帕力莫咳嗽几声。

“你说是就是好了。不过，你自己呢？”

“什么我自己啊？”

“被无影钻空子的时候，是大家的信任救了你，但那只是救你的命……”

“帕帕力莫，我们好歹是老相识了。”

桑克瑞德稳稳地接住落下的两把刀，将其中一把插回腰间，另一把则仍旧拿在手上，翻来覆去地擦着袖口。

“能活下来已经是我大幸，还想什么其他的。再说……本来就什么都没有。”

【2】

于里昂热手臂一缩，那黑色的身影就打手臂下方溜了过去，一股脑消失在仓库门外；不等他对这一场面有所反应，另一个人也急匆匆地拨开于里昂热的肩膀冲了出去。

他只来得及看到后一个人没有扣好上衣搭扣，心里稍微有了个底。往仓库深处多走几步，这精灵就拧着眉毛，翻出一块熏香，并顶着厚厚的灰尘，将所有紧闭的窗户全部打开。

他在仓库里驻留了很长时间，要拿走的物资全部堆在门口附近。每当有人经过仓库，就能看到这个上牵组织对外条条络络下扯组织对内林林总总的主事先生，罕见地无所事事地在这些亟待搬运的物资旁翻书。

“要帮忙么？”路过的人一看于里昂热的神态，都要忍不住问上这么一句。

“日落于剑冢，骸骨荒蛮心灵……”于里昂热用指尖勾着纸张边线，“需要的是正确的剑鞘，承载正确的剑。”

成员们不约而同地看看他脚边堆在一起的箱子和包裹，认得里面一些凌乱的废旧盾牌、小剑、钩爪一类武器，算是勉强理解了这个书虫的意思。但大多数成员都从冒险者一路摸爬滚打过来，谁还不能搬几块废铁？所以即使理解了于里昂热的字面意思，也理解不了背后用意的人们只好先行离去，顺便把于里昂热的发言当做今天沙之家闲暇之余的解谜游戏，在人群里互相传递，好事者东张西望，等着看谁能解开这道谜题。

然而半天过去，自告奋勇去找于里昂热搭话的不下十个，却没有一个人能从这精灵嘴里得到“这些东西该搬到某个地方去”的回答。渐渐地他们也看出了端倪——于里昂热不打算让他们进仓库。

等到厨房升起灶火，一个最近在剑术师行会崭露头角的男人才慢悠悠地从沙之家一角冒出来。至于他具体是从哪冒出来的，几乎没人说得清；少数对这个剑术师有一点印象的，只模糊记得此人这几天经常和桑克瑞德聊天。

剑术师在众人的瞩目中走向仓库，开口就说：“桑克瑞德让我来搬东西。”

于里昂热点点头：“麻烦了，请将它们带到大厅的西北角。”

剑术师又问：“桑克瑞德现在在的位置对不对？”

于里昂热越过这个剑术师的肩头望了一眼；那对得上号的男人正看着小桌子上插着蓝色绣球花的花瓶。

“对。”于里昂热答道。

谜题就这么解开了。

【3】

“跟我没关系啊。”桑克瑞德摊着手说，“总不能让他那么堵着仓库吧。大书虫的想法谁都搞不懂，说不定只是看着眼缘好呢。”

喜好八卦的人也问不出什么来了，在男人身边举杯畅饮，而桑克瑞德也不在人这么多的地方乱摆弄刀子，只靠着桌沿，指头缝夹着四个骰子。

欢呼声起，骰子在空中划出不同的弧线，最后又被男人巧妙地一一接住，落入空杯时仅有一个还在不停旋转。

已落稳了的三个骰子分别露着二、三、二的数字，大家也干脆地全押了小。

“大。”桑克瑞德说。

最后一枚骰子转得欢快，任凭酒友们拍桌子也不肯站定。桑克瑞德懒得继续看，给自己续了一杯酒。

“居然是六！”

“噢。”桑克瑞德伸出一只手，“我今晚的酒钱就由你们管了。”

“你出千了吧，桑克瑞德？”

“哪儿能呢，你们都看到了，我从刚才开始就站得老远。但没办法啊，爱神总是带着运气走到我身边的……”

桑克瑞德在杯口上眯着眼，打量着率先走出人群替他付钱、正装革履的高地族男人。

“看来你赌运不错。”这男人晃晃手中盛着骰子的空酒杯，“我已经替你付完了你到这里至今的全部酒钱。赏个脸，陪我玩几把？”

桑克瑞德举着酒杯的手固定在嘴边，眼珠子囫囵一转，迅速锁定了人群边上的高个子精灵族和小个子拉拉菲尔族的身影。

他擅长转移视线，所以这瞬间而逝的目光并未跟那两个朋友对上，尽管他知道在这一秒之后，那两人也找到了自己。

“我还没有穷到要别人请客不可。”桑克瑞德看回来，直视着面前的绅士，放下自己的酒杯后对着酒保打响指，给绅士手中的空杯斟满罗兰莓和高地葡萄酿出的果酒，“这杯算我回报你的热情。”

“哈，你就这么肯定自己之后能全赢？正因为我也有同样的好运，才有兴趣和你玩一玩。”

“原来如此。”

桑克瑞德斟满了这一杯，看着杯底的骰子被浓艳的绛红色完全掩盖，再一口气喝完自己那杯，同样倒满同一种红酒。

但他没有喝自己这杯，反而先朝绅士的酒杯伸出舌头，勾走面上的一点泡沫。

“先从这一杯开始吧，先生。这一杯喝完，看看底下的骰子总数是大是小，要是你赢了，我们就能接着玩下去。”

“大。”

桑克瑞德环顾着周围，生生避开角落里那两个，而后冲着高地族绅士的鼻梁弯起眉眼：“我押小。”

“你不怕我晃动杯子改变结果？”

“再怎么晃，也得是您喝完了才知道结果。在那之前的晃动，不都是游戏和赌运的一部分么？”

绅士开怀地笑着，稳稳当当地举杯一饮而尽，给桑克瑞德和凑热闹的酒客看清杯底的骰子。

“一、五、三、一……小！”

“我开始相信您的赌运了。怎么称呼您？”

桑克瑞德夹起一颗骰子，舔净骰子点数凹陷里残留的几滴红酒，安静地接下绅士投来的兴味盎然的目光。

“桑克瑞德。”

他听到有人在喊自己。

“桑克瑞德。”

他回答了面前的绅士。

【4】

于里昂热失去了兴趣。

“是跟我没什么关系。”他断然回答身旁的帕帕力莫，“不过是撞了刀口……他知道自己在仓库中胡作非为，总会带来让我不满的后果。这之后，就与我没有关系了。”

“不好意思，我理解错了什么……”

“啊啊，理解错了什么呢。我们之所以在这里，也只是碰巧路过……途径露天广场的蝙蝠，夜幕中视线垂俯，目睹一场好戏罢了。”

于里昂热抬腿迈步，目不斜视，从聚集在桑克瑞德周围的人群旁经过，穿出酒吧大厅，走到门外，深吸着夜色下潮湿的海风。他与帕帕力莫怎么从后门进的酒吧，和酒吧老板交付完购买情报的金额后怎么听到那个男人的声音、非要从前厅走过，也到此为止了。

“愿今夜于他，也是无忧良宵。”

那当然是的。桑克瑞德就是有这种能力，于里昂热毫不怀疑。

他想那男人也需要什么，酒精，话题，甜点，鲜花，新的朋友，性爱——在它们之间游走，轻拿轻放，取舍自如，惯同以往。那个人要找回自己的节奏，自男人揉净双眼中被无影凭依附体残留下的阴霾，想起自己都经历过、犯过哪些错误开始，用尽各种手段。

而只有一项，是和于里昂热有关的。

精灵回到沙之家，整理好桌面上凌乱的图、表、文章和字条，又给花瓶中的蓝色绣球花浇了点水。

『给你送花的女孩，是叫歌莉娅特么？』

于里昂热将这张字条揉成一团，扔进纸篓。

【5】

“不是歌莉娅特，也不是格拉朵……不是尔·安瑞、汉姆莱娜……前两天送的是百合吧。”

一双绷着深褐色肌肉的手臂从他后方环绕过来。

“原以为是我不够努力，现在看来，是你出的价码远远不足。”那人在桑克瑞德身后吮吸着，一寸寸往下撕开衬衫，将敞开和破损的布料勒紧，束缚住桑克瑞德乱动的双手，“……我还差一个名字没给你吧。”

“那真是重要的名字。”桑克瑞德的额头抵上地毯弓起背，方便对方捆好自己的手腕，“从我们玩起赌局至今得有……两星期？只有这个名字你不肯给。价码太高了吧？高得我都怀疑起你的诚意了。”

反箍住的双手被稍稍吊高，由于姿势扭着关节极限，倒压下来的重心令他难以抬头。

“可能你说怀疑我到底是不是真的持有这个名字，我还好受一点。”

桑克瑞德的脸侧贴着地毯。“噢哟。”他半是讥诮半是谄媚地笑着，“我这么相信你确实得到了那个名字的情报，为什么要自己质疑自己的资本……”

“因为我发现你还确信自己一定能从我身上拿到这个情报。”

那高地人在桑克瑞德身边走了一圈后站定几秒，接着屋子里响起皮鞭被用力扯动的脆响。桑克瑞德听得出这是特制的小鞭子，短，富有韧性，打在身上不算疼，甚至可以不留痕迹。

“因为你这么自信，就像每次下注一样。”高地男人试着了几下鞭子，“算为了我这些天输掉的情报，想得到这个名字……你得出更高的价码。”

“哎呀。”

桑克瑞德合起眼睛，承下第一道鞭打。

这一下直接打在脊骨旁，皮鞭尖端精准地掠过他的耳背，让他打了个寒战。

“那我也明说了：对你来讲，这也不是个容易说出来的名字。”皮鞭的第二下打在他的腰间，比第一下稍轻，紧接着又用前端在这些天来他特意留给身后男人把玩的敏感带上弹了弹，“……老朋友？老搭档？还是……”

第三下与第一下左右对称，较重的一鞭。桑克瑞德喉间咕哝着，顺着皮鞭挥来的方向直起身板，而后是第四鞭。

“……老情人吧？”

皮鞭停在他的后腰上，滑进裤子里擦过股缝。

“那要看我满不满意。”

“那看你怎么才满意。”

高地人的皮鞭停了停，突然从桑克瑞德的裤子底下抽出，仿佛弯成一张弓弦，重重一弹。

桑克瑞德也不遮遮掩掩，线条自腰部而上逐渐拉直和绷紧，嘴里恣意呻吟出声，偶尔夹着些许笑音，下身同时蹭起地毯，一点点刮掉自己的裤子。

“你还能表演什么？”高地男人走到桑克瑞德面前，手套扯紧时发出皮革被拉扯的嘎嘎声，“用上你的全部运气吧。”

“我哪知道……您想让我做到哪一步。”

桑克瑞德轻轻咬着牙，让喘息随着笑容漏出唇间，并在这交易对象的注目中挪着跪在地毯上的膝盖，衔着这口笑声，咬上对方的裤子缓缓朝下褪掉。

“小子。”高地绅士的手臂跨过桑克瑞德头顶打下一鞭，另一手托起男人的下巴，让阴茎以一个恰到好处的角度填进口腔。在得到包着齿尖的嘴唇、蜷曲的舌面以及满溢的唾液周到照顾后，这高地人族的小鞭子便扬得欢畅起来，“好好服侍，能不能拿到你们那个组织想要的名字，就看你的赌运还照不照顾你了。”

桑克瑞德抬起视线，神情像是接受了挑战的勇者，又犹如林间嗅着弱者气息张嘴吞噬猎物的魑魅。下体因裤头被刮蹭松开和褪落袒露出来，略微抬头却还未完全兴奋起来的性器垂在腿间，他也无心去看顾。

“让它硬起来。”头顶传来冷酷的声音，“碰不到也要让它硬起来。”

桑克瑞德不太想为此努力，但那高地男人不依不饶，皮鞭在他的腿间意味深长地打着卷。

“让我看到你是因此而兴奋的。”

白发的男人眯细双目，身体向眼前高地族的下腹倾去，双腿稍微分开一些，不仅能让下身能凑近地毯、龟头抹到双腿间的织物，重心前移后还使高地族的性器深深地捅进他的喉咙。

他大声地干呕，嘴唇却不放松，硬是将溢出的唾液关在口腔里，任由绅士轻摆着腰，用阴茎在嘴里搅动。

“唉啊……”高地族叹息着，“强迫自己也是付出的一种。”说罢皮鞭稍微抬高，在桑克瑞德的性器旁不轻不重地甩了一甩，“全部付出吧，你是愿意的。”

桑克瑞德只专注地舔弄着充堵着嘴巴的器官。

【6】

于里昂热刚出浴室，经过沙之家二层的走廊，低头就看到个黑色的人影伏在一楼大厅角落，位置正巧是他平日站着翻书和与人交谈的地方。

“醒一醒。”于里昂热将擦头发用的毛巾挂上椅背，推了推男人的肩膀，“桑克瑞德。”

他发现男人的脖子上有不正常的红色斑痕，发尖也凝结着一块颜色浑浊、像是干透的蜡一般的硬块。

于里昂热微微一哂，用了点力推醒占据自己座位的男人。

“我猜你在这里睡着，而非躺在哪个不知名的房间……挥洒体温，袒胸露背……该是已经拿到那个名字了。”

他看着面前男人的精神头在刹那间复原，竟说不好对方是醒于任务结果的报备工作，还是被自己略带侮辱的言辞惹怒。

同时他也对这些用词深感惊疑，而或许更让他惊疑的是听到它们后桑克瑞德依然平静的面容。

“拿到了。”男人坐起身，朝精灵递来一张纸条。在于里昂热辨认纸条上所写名字和自身记忆库信息是否有所对应时，桑克瑞德没有像往常那样抛甩短剑，或者开几句不着边际的玩笑。

于里昂热转身去找名字所属人员的资料，而那男人则百无聊赖地勾着瓶子里稍显萎势的花。

“这次是紫罗兰啊，不过送来的时候已经盛开有些日子了吧，花瓣都开始发黄了。”

“找到了。”于里昂热不接话，只宣布自己的结论，“东阿尔迪纳德商会隶属，中层，主营原石冶炼……交易面主要在黄金和白银集市一路，货流向——”

“不用说了，知道来源我就能找到他。问题是我不能这么下手，前些天拿到的名单显示这些人已经形成了比较完整的分工流水，直接砍掉头目的话，恐怕剩下的人会把脏水泼到恒辉队身上，宣扬劳班为了镇压难民潮而灭口。”

桑克瑞德锐利地看着精灵：“这种‘嘴上战争’的苗头已经种下种子了，他们甚至发现劳班往难民营里派特务组，马上动手对乌尔达哈不利。”

“那么，便让危机化解于危机、偏执的‘正义’死于正义之手……这么办好了。”

“我来？”

“似乎也就只有你合适，去办这件事。”

“知道了。”

桑克瑞德放开紫罗兰，丢掉被摘下的枯黄花瓣，揉揉短发准备回房休息。

“……付了多少？”于里昂热望着落在桌面上的花瓣。

“六个晚上。”

“伤到了么？”

“没有，都很普通——赌赌酒，玩玩牌，别的就是些床上的小游戏。”桑克瑞德轻描淡写地背对着精灵，“总归是关系到是否化解得了暴乱的关键信息，金钱和金钱买不到的快乐——得等价付。况且还算对味，不算很亏。”

“桑克瑞德，希望你还记得那天我对你说的话。事实上不论来者男女善恶，恶果多生于不节制的枝节。你好自为之……”

男人回望了一眼。

“这一次没有活口，忘了吧。”

于里昂热以为自己被一头魔物看透了自持下的恐惧，战栗一度如墙皮底下的白蚁排成长列，最终又因过于弱小，不在狩猎范畴内而得以幸免。

【7】

“那好吧。”之后那精灵说，“纵观大局，我建议你今晚和明天不出外露面，安心休息，避避风头。明晚出发前……你会收到我的行动计划。”

桑克瑞德爽快地答应了，事后他回到房间关起门，对着台灯发呆半晌，才想起先前自己一回沙之家就趴着桌子小睡，此时一点睡意也没有。

答应得快，大约是不想再与于里昂热多讲一句话。连那些花到底是哪个女孩送的，他也懒得再问。

于里昂热遇到了一个会间歇不断地给他送花的人，这就够了。乌尔达哈的鲜花价格不菲，即使是盛开期过长、送到手里时已有凋零势头的花也便宜不到哪里去。而于里昂热好好地将花束插进花瓶摆上桌面，对他那张除了书、资料和古奥高深的言语以外其余乐趣乏善可陈的桌子而言，已是回报心意的表现。

他脱掉衣裤，对着镜子照了照身上的痕迹，转过背去看看背后由于鞭打次数过多到底还是留下来了的一点红印。再站近一点，则是齿痕、抓痕和抠破了皮的一点伤口。至于脖子上的，则是那个高地族绅士临终前掐出的指印。

性命是否被收割，和被收割前是否经历着火热没有多大关系，正如那个高地人上一分钟还像一头争夺配偶成功了的公牛一样，吆喝出快意将精液射在桑克瑞德脸上，下一分钟就明白自己面对的是致命的刀刃。高地人做出的反应并不慢，用的也是技艺精湛的拳法，基于对战技的自信，他的抵抗和还手都带有一种“早料到会变成这样”之后的富裕，甚至最初几次过招更像是共同迎来高潮后意犹未尽的调情。

但桑克瑞德却说，真遗憾啊。

「你不是能让我满足的对象。」他用这个回答打破了对手的节奏，「不是你。」

杀招用的不是刀，而是他一直瞒着同伴暗中练习的某个技巧。技巧尚且称不上娴熟，但随便用一用、在狭小空间内应付这个被突袭的高地人还是足够了。

使用程度也不高，后遗症把控在在回到目的地后倒头睡一睡就能好起来的程度。他踏进据点大门，见着深夜和主力迁移到摩杜纳后冷冷清清的厅堂，要不是必须得等着将情报传递给于里昂热，宁可扛着这一身污秽马上藏进房间。

他藏好了。对着镜子，一根一根数清楚身上有多少痕迹，逐步抹掉对这些痕迹出现方式的记忆——它们不能让他勃起，不会教他发热，自然最后也无法使他登上快感之巅。仅仅是目标的命令转化为他对自己的命令而已，仅仅是取悦目标、获得酬劳的一个手段而已。

而已——他又看了眼紧闭的房间门，手伸向下体。

「不是我的话，又是谁？」

那死去的高地男人用鞭子抽打他的背脊，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒；胸口，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒；下腹，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。原本要用手爱抚的性感处全部以皮鞭慰问。那时他的双腕还被捆在背后，按照目标的要求伸直手指给自己扩张，准备迎接和皮鞭一样粗暴又贪婪的进入。他能瞥见皮鞭挥下时向两侧分开的空气，并为此细细地眯着眼，表现得非常专注，让目标自信和沉迷，放心地在他嘴里抽插。

鞭子抽打过后皮肤残留着酥痒和微辣带刺的触感。他想起许多双手，在他身上抚触过的无数双手。它们的主人多半已成亡灵。

桑克瑞德喘着气俯下身，盯着自己腰腹间视线所能及的淤痕，指节掐着柱体，用力刮擦挤弄、使出浑身解数激发未能享受极乐便被捻灭的欲望。

“外出”是为了大家。“收回”也是为了大家。浇灌花卉的不止有清水，还不能缺少腐臭糜烂的肥料。光明和正当之后，惺惺相惜形影不离的下作和卑鄙，能让他的家不沦为谁的工具、不破坏秤杆的平衡、不偏颇哪一方的自私哪一方一时激愤；根基建在厚重的黑土上，站得更稳，他的家人更安全。

「你说是就是好了。不过，你自己呢？」

镜中的身影从俯身变成了跪坐，独自一人的房间里，仿佛有无数个人在狂欢似地，声线存异的低喘和呻吟零零星星回旋，连只在一根性器上揉搓出的恶劣响声都像是被好几个人同时制造出来的。

「什么我自己啊？」

垂落的白发晃进视野。他发现自己正用手指够着后穴肠道中的那处，徒劳地前后摆着腰。

够不到、够不到、够不到。如果是另一个人，肯定能够得到的，那时那个人大概会犹豫、小心，并总是脱不掉矜持，试着将它们改成温柔。那人会拔掉这些在他身上作乱的亡灵，将所有能留下的印记全部占去，耐心地等待他适应插进体内的硬挺，甚至——桑克瑞德哼了一声，那精灵甚至会一直等着，等到他被抚慰成柔软酥烂的肉块，还要问一问他是不是真的愿意这么做。

可他从未让这一切成真。那些亲吻、吮吸与触摸来自幻想，是再怎么为自己描绘那人的表情，肖想对方沉溺于自己献上的诱惑也没有实现过的水月。够得到那一处的人正在花丛里吹着暖风。绣球花的花丛、百合的花丛、紫罗兰的花丛……还有第一天，后来让帕帕力莫怀着疑惑来敲桑克瑞德房门的玫瑰。艳红如火的玫瑰花丛。

桑克瑞德的喉咙发干。本来只要刺激前面就够了的，想起另一个人就不够了。可他够不到，够得到的那人仅能在他脑海里吻遍他的全身，指尖挑出黏在他舌头上的白浊。

是哪个女孩给于里昂热送了花？

【8】

于里昂热没有去敲那扇背后传来古怪低吟的的房门。手背离木板也就不到半星寸的距离了，但似乎现在敲响它，会让某些东西被损坏得难以收拾，譬如里面的男人竭力守护的自尊。

他等到屋内的响动渐渐消失，转身走开时揉着发酸的手臂，回房去写计划书。

他写了一个通宵，在台灯和窗外的阳光融为一体时划下句号，推开纸笔伏在桌上。

起先他困惑着桑克瑞德怎么能用这样的姿势睡着，但这个困惑也没有持续太久。

尽管本质上是让肢体更加僵硬、绝无放松效果的姿势，可真正这么趴下时，疲惫便不分轻重地从脑后沿着脊梁往下流淌，注入汪洋，让水平面上升，很快淹没过顶。

于里昂热慢悠悠地眨了一下眼睛，鼻子正对的纸上的字棱着细细的墨迹，像一群刚咬破卵壳的毛虫，是面目丑陋，实质却书写着一个稳妥方案的毛虫群。

他又眨了一下眼睛。再和敏菲利亚商量一下，这些毛虫就会被交到桑克瑞德手里，变成咒语，爬满那男人全身，为了吸取那个人的精神和力气，咬破对方的皮肤。

包括那人头发上没洗净的黏液结块，全部啃噬精光，而后这些咒语，这些毛虫——将驱使那人去执行他制定的计划，不顾一切，将计划成功的结果带回他的身边，接着等待下一个计划，再下一个计划，一个又一个计划，不断向他走来，兴高采烈、信心满满、架势十足地走来再走开。

他会赶在桑克瑞德返回前换掉这一瓶花，并好奇地期待着这个男人还会猜错什么——桑克瑞德已经猜错了许多东西，像是送花的人，还有花期；桑克瑞德发现他桌上的百合花第二天他就将百合换成了这一瓶紫罗兰，那时这瓶紫罗兰开得正欢。

这回桑克瑞德猜的送花人还有谁呢？于里昂热数了数，在经过“和他一起讨论过摩杜纳地形与以太浓度关系的女孩”、“向他借过书的女孩”、“从他手中多接了两次任务的女孩”和“坐在他身旁桌边喝过他试着煮的东方茶的女孩”之后，好像也不剩下什么可以称得上是特别的人了。

最多，就再加上一位——那个来找桑克瑞德，却由于桑克瑞德远在东萨纳兰与光之战士调查线索未能见面，最后被桑克瑞德推到他手里应付的女孩。

那就是说他还剩一次机会；这次机会之后，桑克瑞德就不再对他那张桌子上除开任务情报和必须查阅的书籍以外的任何东西感兴趣了，包括他抽空向来自远东的客人新学来的煎茶。

于里昂热眨了第三下眼。眼睛眨得太慢，眼珠已被灯光烤得干涩。

这之后桑克瑞德会更专注于工作，而他自己本来也该继续专注。专注着将那男人送出去、接回来、听对方汇报结果，叮嘱一些不痛不痒反正桑克瑞德大多左耳进右耳出的忠告，继续看着对方从外头带回不属于他的痕迹，在他跟前晃来晃去。

真是碍眼啊……任谁看到了都会忍不住想象这些痕迹怎么来的吧。脖子上的，是掐出来的吧。于里昂热不是没有听说过窒息可加剧性快感的说法，那么那男人是实践过了么，让目标掐住和心脏一样重要的命脉，为了让目标喜悦，也为了自己能演得毫无破绽。这样的话身上再有其他印记也说得过去了。

它们会怎么产生？断然不是在温声细语中孕育的。可能有一场不堪入目的前戏，乃至一些工具——于里昂热看了看自己的储物柜。

他留有那么一瓶，类似于黄昏香之类的违禁品，也冒险蘸过一指，经历短短数秒却令他胆寒的高热和骤冷落差，就将其严密地封锁起来，如同封锁那几秒钟内的失控。

不过光是封锁这一瓶作用不大，他也还是没有让自己的手落在那男人身上，没有把所有痕迹归于自己手心，抚平、覆盖、制造颤抖、催生热度，含住对方胸前的红珠、用唾液的银色涂亮它们使其发硬挺立，笔杆磨出的茧子摩擦平坦却不安地起伏着的小腹，在对方腿间呼吸，在双囊旁柔软的皮肤上留下牙印——种种一切亲身实践。汗水和体液能让他们变得多狼狈，他能不能剥掉那男人挂满虚假借口的外壳，擦不擦得掉对方眼角混交着生理反应和感情的湿迹，唇舌交缠时身体相接的部位传导来的回馈是否确实为他所有——他也不得而知。

他还为此替那男人想好了理由，比如“只是为了自己”、“只是多顾念一下自己”。

于里昂热突然坐直，仿佛这个所谓“替桑克瑞德想好了”的念头化作利剑，批判他自以为是，贯穿他的五脏。

精灵扯过自己写好的计划书，撕掉最后一页，重写了另一份。

【9】

临出发时，桑克瑞德听那精灵说：“请借我一点零钱。”

听起来是个能让卫月再掉下来一次的请求，但桑克瑞德没多想，掏出钱袋扔到于里昂热面前。

“想买什么？”他在套好护腕时随口问，“不是要买花吧？”

对方扫来的目光有如弩箭，桑克瑞德不禁略略一惊。

“真的要买花？对，你也该回报给人家一些礼物了。不过说到礼物，我建议还是给点合乎兴趣的好。下午茶？晚餐？玩偶？首饰？不够的话再跟我说，我嘴巴紧，不会到处乱传的。”

桑克瑞德做了个“嘘”的手势：“我也不告诉帕帕力莫。”

于里昂热好像松了口气，又好像有些失望。

“不是回礼。”

“嗨呀，吊姑娘胃口不是绅士行为，更称不上君子，我反对。”

桑克瑞德不以为意，甩甩手：“实在不行，等我回来再给你免费咨询也可以。”

但于里昂热没有马上去拿钱袋，再开口的语气也古里古怪：“那你呢？”

桑克瑞德又微微一愣，总觉得这个问题似曾相识。既然似曾相识，答案亦是大同小异。

“什么‘那我呢’。”男人露出擅长的灿烂表情，“先考虑好你自己的事再说啦。”

他算算时间，简短告了个别，飞吻却是对着于里昂热那张桌上的花瓶。

紫罗兰变成了郁金香，杯状的花瓣紧致地互相拉着手，看来还不算盛放，能在花瓶里多呆几天。

桑克瑞德能数得出、最近和于里昂热对得上话也聊得开的女孩不剩谁了，搞不好回来以后，于里昂热真要做恋爱咨询的话，脱离那几个他也有印象的女孩的范畴，他还真得费点心思查一查。

【10】

雅·修特拉急急跑出桑克瑞德的房间，又急急跑回去，嘭地合上门。

于里昂热与敏菲利亚对接好任务结果和后续内容，施施然经过大厅，与帕帕力莫一起站在房间外。

“计划不太对吧。”帕帕力莫看着门扉，忽然咳嗽着压低声音。

“一切都与桑克瑞德合计过。”

“没必要等目标进入后方才动手吧。”

“在骚乱现场，人多且眼线杂乱的情况下……后方才适合执行，他的身份也不易被察觉。混在目标的保镖队列里，伪装成趁乱行凶……”

“你知道他什么时候练习了‘那个技能’吗？”

于里昂热抿了抿嘴：“并不清楚……言辞含糊，描述也如泥水浑浊，请问你说的是……”

“伊达说，他是用了某个遮蔽气息的手段，那一分来钟里连伊达都找不到他。”帕帕力莫没有抬头，只对着门板讲话，“难民追着目标冲进会场后方时，他本来和保镖站在一起，突然就不见了。”

雅·修特拉在屋里跺着脚，帕帕力莫挠挠头。

“修特拉可能挺头疼的，这种情况和一般的外伤不一样。”

“啊啊。”

“跟你没关系吧？”

“我会重新审视计划是否存在缺漏……当做一堑，以备一智。”

小个子男人抬起头，透过单片镜盯着于里昂热，眉毛稍稍拧着，再在片刻后弯下。

“伊达说她没有盯好这家伙才出了这事。”

“……稍后我亲自拜访致歉。”

“那我先去陪陪她。”

等帕帕力莫走远，屋里也稍微静了些，于里昂热才敲敲门进去，正与风风火火迈着大步的猫魅族撞了个满怀。

“再让我发现他用这种手段，绝对不能轻饶。”雅·修特拉抱怨道，“这就像在切蜡烛，你明白吧？平常点燃蜡烛只是慢慢烧短，但他这么用，差不多相当于直接削掉蜡烛的长度。”

“原来如此。”

“我去找药……真是的！”

于里昂热目送着第二个朋友离开，鞋尖转向房间里侧。

似曾相识地，前段时间他也是这么在房间里面对一具游走在边线上的躯体，然而这一回与上一回有所不同。

“无影不会为你买花，‘其他’加害于你的凶犯也不会……”

于里昂热熟练地打开桑克瑞德房间里的储物柜，在无人应答的寂静里自言自语。

“好了……那么，该往这只花瓶里插什么花呢……”

END.


End file.
